You'll Forget Me
by Jessica Doom
Summary: Reserved and shy, Scorpius Malfoy has always needed to seek comfort and acceptance in his best friend and boyfriend, Albus Potter. But at some point, a person needs to have a little risk in their life. A dangerously beautiful boy offers such excitement. An excitement he just might be willing to lose everything he knows for.


_the most amazing things can come from some terrible lies..._

Something like fear and desperation pumped restlessly through Scorpius' veins. He turned left – nothing but a portrait of a sleeping child. Right – the stairs he'd just come up. Behind him was the railing of the landing he was on. This left only one place to go. But the road ahead was nothing he remembered seeing before. It was dark, unlit except for the one torch hanging near him on the wall.

His breaths came quickly as he was panicked beyond reason. Scorpius didn't like being lost. It brought back the feelings of his worst memory. Thus, he usually avoided such situations. But Hogwarts was a large, labyrinthine place. He couldn't avoid losing his way no matter how hard he tried.

Since the way back held nothing but empty, door-less corridors, eventually the small and frail blonde took a step down the dark one ahead. His fingers had just gripped the base of the torch when he heard the eerie noise of the staircase shifting behind him. With a gasp, he looked back at the landing slowly shifting away from him. Too late to turn back now.

The breath he took in was meant to steady him as he stepped further down the unknown passage. But since he was so shaky, the desired effect failed.

His steps were timid as he trudged down the corridor. He could hear a soft rustling sound up ahead that almost caused him to stop. But he could just make out a soft glow of light around what he assumed to be a corner. He had to push away any bad speculations of what might lie ahead in order to make it there. Every fiber of his being hoped for it to be safe.

"Would you _stay still_ for one second?!"

For a moment, at the exclamation, Scorpius halted his steps. He peered around the turn in the corridor with a nervous frown. His brow quirked up at what he saw and he took a tentative step forward.

Scorpius must have made a small amount of noise because the other boy in the small room turned to look at him quickly. The cat he was attempting to catch made a hiss before scampering off under a bookcase. An extremely mature swear fell from the green-eyed boy's lips and he stood with resolve.

"S-sorry," Scorpius said softly, turning back towards the dark way he'd come.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Scorpius, right?" The other followed a few steps after him. "She's a stubborn, little priss. It's not your fault." He had his hand out with a kind smile. "Albus Potter. We share a dormitory room."

As an unspoken rule, most Ravenclaws had their heads so far into books, they were nearly antisocial. Most of the first years measured up to this quality. In the week they had been at school, none of them had been particularly keen to chum up to each other. Except for this boy. Albus Potter. Since the first night in their room, he'd been trying to draw everyone out of their shells.

From the beginning, Scorpius had been resisting. When in the room, he normally had the blue-laced bronze curtains drawn closed. But here with that kind hand extended towards him, he didn't have much of a choice. Meekly, the blonde grasped Albus' hand and shook limply.

"Bet you're lost, huh?" Albus questioned, noting the uneasy twitching of Scorpius' eyes. "This place is so...deceiving." His grin was wild as he described the castle. It was easy to tell how much it fascinated him. "But I know the way back to the common room."

This was the only reason Scorpius stayed. This boy was to be his savior. Without him, he could stay lost for hours more. "C-could you... could you show me?" he asked in nothing more than a whisper.

The bravery that shown in those emerald eyes was insurmountable to any other Ravenclaw's. He had a sense of adventure and the longing to be the hero that only a Gryffindor could possess. "I certainly could. Come along."

Before a protest could even be thought of, Albus had Scorpius by the hand. He was pulling him along behind him through the dark, empty corridors without even stopping to think of the way. That cat he had been trying to capture was not but ten strides behind them the whole way. Scorpius took this as a sign he could trust this Potter boy.

And trust him he did for the year to come. The two of them became inseparable. That night formed a bond between them no commonality ever could.

This is why it was no surprise the two of them ended up dating once they were old enough. They went anywhere and everywhere together. Often Scorpius reached for Albus' hand if he ever felt the danger of being lost again or of anything else. It only seemed natural that one day they would kiss. That they should step up their relationship to a more adult status. Their parents had already assumed by then, so why not just make it official?

Scorpius had never felt he needed anyone else. Albus felt safe. Plus, with every year of Quidditch that he played, he became more and more toned. That was something the young Malfoy could not deny his love for.

These were the things he thought over as he attempted to pluck up the courage to talk to his father. This weekend would be very worth it...if only he could be allowed to go.

With a deep breath, he raised a hand and knocked upon the door to his father's study. It swung open with an almost ominous creak, bidding him entry. "Fa..." He gently cleared his throat and took a step inside, pretending to be more sure. "Father?"

Draco merely gave a grunt to show he was listening. Papers littered the elegant woven rug, the man sitting smack in the middle of them. His brow was furrowed and his gaze left off somewhere in his mind. It was clear to tell when he was on a particularly difficult case. Ever since Scorpius could remember, his father had been a strategist for the Aurors. He was put in charge of tracking down the dark wizards and figuring out their next moves. And the times he sat on the floor in his priceless suit were the ones where he was in another zone altogether.

"Father, I know you're busy-"

A scoff sounded in Draco's throat, interrupting his son. "Oh, you have absolutely no idea."

Scorpius frowned, coming further into the room, careful not to step on any papers. "Father, I just have a quick question." As the elder man stayed silent, he became a little braver. Maybe he wasn't paying enough attention to deny him... "Tomorrow is Albus' birthday. And tonight he is having a few friends over to his house. You know...for a sleepover of sorts."

"Slumber parties are for seven-year-old girls..."

With a frustrated sigh, Scorpius snapped, "It's _not_ a slumber party. "Look, all I'm asking is if I can go, as well. Mr. Potter's fine with it, as long as you are. And he'll be there the entire time. So, could you please say 'yes'? I don't want to be late."

The look Draco gave him was that of utter annoyance. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that, Scorpius Hyperion." The younger blonde looked down in shame, barely peeking up at his father from beneath his thick lashes. This pathetic expression of guilt caused Draco to sigh and give in. "Fine. Go. Just don't tell your mother. She won't be as willing to say 'yes'."

There was no way Scorpius would even try to keep the grin off. He squealed happily, rushing forward through the papers towards his father. A couple of them crunched under his feet, eliciting a frustrated noise from Draco. But he went on unperturbed, circling his arms tightly around the elder's neck. "Thank you, Father!"

With a roll of his eyes, Draco pushed his son gently away. "Just no sneaking off to shag your boyfriend, Understood?"

Scorpius blushed deep before pulling back with a nod. "Yes, Father. See you tomorrow night." To avoid further embarrassment, he noted rushed out of the study and up to his bedroom.

IN no time, he was landing in the fireplace at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He took a step out, excited smile firmly in place. The sitting room he emerged into was decorated to the nines in traditional, cheesy birthday décor. He chuckled softly while surveying it and set his bag down on the floor.

"Scor, you made it." Albus leaned in the doorway, arms crossed as he analyzed. Behind his lips was an excitement dying to burst forward. The slight quirk of the corners of his mouth brought this to life for Scorpius. "I was entirely prepared for you to be absent."

Scorpius snorted, taking slow and measured steps towards his boyfriend. "Have you no faith?" He sidled up next to the other boy. While leaning against the wall, he looked Albus up and down bashfully. "You know, when Father is busy, he will do anything to get me out of his hair."

"That sounds like Malfoy." Albus' father, Harry, walked past the door with a devilish grin. He nodded courteously at Scorpius and said gently, "Glad you could make it. Al has been pacing all afternoon." He then continued on his path down the hall.

Albus' calm and cool demeanor was overshadowed by a little bit of a flustered blush to his cheeks. The blonde laughed delightedly before leaning up to kiss the taller and definitely more muscular green-eyed boy. "No matter how hard you try to be cool, your parents will always be there to embarrass you."

The way Albus turned on his heel sharply and exited the room with a new conversation made Scorpius wonder if he'd actually said anything. "So you're the first one here. But the others are all arriving together and should be here shortly." Scorpius frowned but followed, making sure he could hear every word. "Dad promised to leave us be while still being here to satisfy Mum. So we can goof off basically to our heart's content."

"And what exactly are we going to be doing tonight? Any plans?" The lack of actual structure was starting to worry him. Besides, who were these 'others'?

His brown raised, Albus turned back towards his boyfriend. "Eat junk food and sweets, play some wizard's chest." He shrugged. "No real plans, I suppose. Just...normal stuff."

"Oh...cool." Nervously, Scorpius ran his fingers through snarls at the back of his hair. Inside he was starting to worry more and more. Not being as forward as Albus, Scorpius had never really gone anywhere and just 'hung out'. Their dates usually consisted of studying or snuggling together on the common room couch. Now that he thought about it, he knew hardly any of Albus' friends. Not apart from his siblings and cousins Rose and Hugo. Some of the Quidditch team members he could remember meeting in passing, but no real faces or full names came to mind. So who else exactly was going to show up? And what type of people would they be?

He wasn't left wondering for long. The moment they reached the kitchen and started pulling out bottles of butterbeer, loud clammering came from the stairs. Sheepishly, Scorpius looked around the corner of the pantry. One after another, five boys came stumbling in to the room. They were all laughing and talking over one another – except for one. The one that caught his eye.

A soft blush came to his pale cheeks and he cautiously peeked a little less. But he still couldn't force himself to look away. It was like this boy had him under some sort of spell. Something about him was enthralling. He wasn't able to put his finger on exactly what, though. It could have been anything. His tall, thin frame with just the perfect muscular tone. The way his dark eyebrows sculpted into an arch while he stared at the others in slight amusement. Maybe even the loose, almost feminine braid cascading down his back. And it definitely could have been the air of expense and importance radiating in waves off of him.

"It's rude to stare," Albus said softly, breaking his stare and replacing it with utter embarrassment. He looked back down at the shelves of the pantry with a hard swallow. "Oh, don't look so pitiful." Albus smiled up at the fascinating boy and gave a gentle wave to the group. "He's part veela. His...natural charm gets a lot of people."

* * *

**A/N: I have been working tirelessly on this one for awhile. It's planned to be pretty amazing. I will update as with another chapter as soon as possible. So enjoy and pleasepleaseplease leave a review!**


End file.
